


I Might Be a Prototype, But We're Both Real Inside

by YoYoHa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dad!Kravitz, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot!Kravitz, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoYoHa/pseuds/YoYoHa
Summary: “You don’t have feelings, Krav. Youcan’tlike me. You can’twantto get better,” Taako sighed, sitting up. He let the bed sheets pool around his waist before he stood up, gathering his haphazardly strewn clothes.“Sure I can. Just because I’m not like you doesn’t mean that on some level I can't desire things,” Kravitz said after a moment of silence.There were so many responses, so many feelings, that Taako had to Kravitz’s words, but he just sighed.He wished so badly for Kravitz to have been made human. Not some robot who would spit out the best answers to any social situation as according to the internet. But when he turned to look at Kravitz, he could see heartbreak - tiny micro-expressions at the edges of his face that conveyed so much emotion that Taako just got sucked right back in.“Fine. I’ll keep helping Angus,” he said as he pulled on his boxers. “But you have to keep me company in the off-hours.”Kravitz smiled from behind him.“Sounds like a win-win for me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever have a fic name that isn't a song or song lyrics? Guess not. 
> 
> YoYoHa back at it again with another multichap fic despite not having finished the OTHER one, but that's okay, we'll make it work, even though I don't have internet at my apartment. 
> 
> This fic is set in future!Faerun, it is NOT canon divergent, and of course, Kravitz is a robot!

Taako loved events like this where he could show off and bathe in the glory of all his success. The cameras flashing and people schmoozing could get tiring, but it was all in the name for him to further his brand. He was a business man and a damn good one too. 

He flipped his blonde hair over a shoulder, letting it cascade gracefully down his open back. The bright red of his dress made him stand out, and the lavish and creative design of scarves and fabric around his body shaped him well and drew every eye to him. It was modern and chic. It was him. 

Lup was his plus one to the Gala, and they wore matching dresses for the event, tailored to fit them exactly. Their only difference was that her hair was worn in a new style of fanciful braids and dyed a cool blue that contrasted with her dress. 

There were other people dressed around them, here to receive high honors of their crafts, and the splash of color was mesmerizing and dizzying, but maybe that was just the champagne. 

Glinting metal from the lights drew Taako’s eyes to the metallic body of one of the servers. It was a sleek looking robot, not made to look very humanoid, and it drifted past with the anti-gravity orb affixed to its torso. 

Robots of varying degrees of quality and humans mingled casually, and the lights humming around them gave a faint and calming glow. Taako knew that people with optic modifications could perceive the light differently, and assumed that different filters were giving people different vibes. He wondered what the Gala’s geofilter looked like.  


From across the room, Taako made eye contact with one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen, and he swallowed the last of the champagne from his flight before sauntering over to the man.

He had dark skin, and long braids pulled into a low bun. Beads of gold and deep purple ornamented his hair and he wore a black suit with dark purple paisley micro-patterns, only showing in reflected light. It was a very traditional look, as men rarely wore suits and ties to event like this anymore. 

But Taako liked it, and he flashed the man a coy smile. 

“Hey, thug, what’s your name?” Taako asked casually.

The man’s golden irises began to spin and Taako realized that this man was one impeccably made robot. Taako normally didn’t have a thing for robots, but he could make an exception- as long as their personality cores were compatible. 

“Kravitz, and you?” he asked in a thick and imitative cockney accent, holding his hand palm up. Taako had never heard of him. 

On the robot’s wrist was the encoder chip everyone had to prove their citizenship in Faerun, and Taako placed his hand on Kravitz’s, noting how cold but lifelike his skin felt, as their chips connected with local wireless and saved their meeting in their bodily databases. 

These databases could be accessed by all sorts of modifications. Aural and vocal modifications allowed people to connect in a process called “tubing”. Voices could be heard of the other person regardless of distance, and with optic modifications, they could upgrade options to “vis-tubing”. 

Taako didn’t take part in all the modifications, only keeping his mandatory encoder chip and a nearly obsolete cellphone from decades ago. 

It was strange, however, to see an encoder on a robot, as they couldn’t be consider conscience beings, and therefore couldn’t be considered citizens. 

“Taako. But you could’ve just checked me,” he introduced, pulling his hand back slowly, trailing his fingertips over the skin of Kravitz’s palm. He didn’t know if Kravitz could perceive his touch, but he would try anyways. 

“But that wouldn’t be all that formal, now would it?” Kravitz asked with a smile of his own, and Taako felt sparks ignite inside of him. 

He wondered vaguely how good Kravitz would be in bed. 

“Ooh, a gentleman, how nice,” Taako said, batting his long and decorated eyelashes. He put his hand on Kravitz’s shoulder and brushed off a piece of imagined dust, letting his hand linger as he stared into Kravitz’s eyes. Taako could see them turning as he looked from his face to his hand. “I had thought there weren’t any left in the world.”

“Well, that’s an unfair generalization, don’t you think? But I wouldn’t mind showing you a little hospitality,” Kravitz responded, and Taako felt fire burn low in his abdomen.  


He wondered distantly what types of personality cores made Kravitz go, and what kind of coding was influencing his decisions. But as long as he was receptive, Taako could shake off the weird feeling knowing that Kravitz’s own responses were programmed into him by _someone_.

“Are you just into me because I’m a bot? One of those beta lovers?” Kravitz asked after a moment, though his question didn’t sound accusatory.

“I’m into you because you’re hotter than hell, my guy. And besides,” Taako said as he leaned in closer to Kravitz’s ear. “As good as that suit looks on you, I think it’d look much better on my floor.”

“Excuse me, sir. That’s my dad,” a polite voice interrupted, and Taako jumped backwards a little in shock, and turned to look at who was speaking to them. 

A young boy, no older than 10, was standing beside them, with his hands crossed behind his back. He was wearing a matching suit to Kravitz and his curly hair was tucked under a weeping black bowler hat. He pushed his large, round glasses further up on his face as he waited for Taako’s response.

“Oh, uh, sorry kiddo,” Taako said a bit awkwardly, taking a step away from Kravitz. 

“Hello, Angus. I thought you went to talk to Lucas Miller,” Kravitz asked, dropping his accent as he talked to the boy. 

“I already did, but he wasn’t interested in sharing information with me,” Angus sighed. “I think it’s because I’m a kid.”

Taako bemusedly looked between the two as they talked, sizing Kravitz up. He didn’t know who Kravitz or Angus were, but if he knew anything, it was that he wanted Kravitz in his pants yesterday. 

But that might change since he has a “kid”. 

Taako sighed. 

“Taako,” he said, extending his hand palm up to Angus, and the boy hovered his encoder over Taako’s. From the heat radiating from his body he could tell Angus was a flesh and blood boy.

“I’m Angus McDonald! Are you here to receive a reward too?” he asked. 

“’Too’? What’s a baby going to do with Lord Artemis’s Grace?” Taako asked in response, with a bit of a mocking laugh. 

“I’m not a baby,” Angus started. “And not to brag or anything, but I’m the world’s greatest android crafter.”

Taako barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. To him, “android” was just a fancy name for a human-like robot. On the outside, they were barely indiscernible from humans, but they still worked from code, and not feelings and emotions like a human, making them just more expensive hunks of metal. Not that he had any problem at all with robots, the word “android” was just a little overrated. 

But all that aside, if Kravitz was his handiwork, then Angus sure did a good job. 

“Alright, sure, kiddo,” Taako commented, finished with this conversation. He sent another look to Kravitz and smiled. “Keep in touch.”

He checked his encoder for the time and saw that the ceremonies were close to beginning, so Taako made it his mission to find Lup before she could get herself into any trouble.  


Lup attracted attention to her, like she was born to be in the spotlight, so it was easy to find her. Her laughter gave her away as she cavorted with nobles. 

“Lulu, my dearest sister,” Taako said airily, ignoring the shocked expression on some people’s faces at whatever Lup had previously said or done. “We need to find our seats for the ceremony.”

Lup waved to the group she was talking to, earning some shock as a curtsy would’ve been more appropriate, but Lup wasn’t one to suck up to conventional standards. Taako wasn’t either. 

It took them a while to find their seats amidst the multitude of aisles. People could only receive Lord Artemis’s Grace once in their entire career, so the numbers of recipients were pretty low, but all the guests, and past recipients of Lord Artemis’s Grace were also present. Away from Lup, Taako found his seat near the front, and he took the time to review the short speech he had prepared. 

Lord Artemis’s Grace was not only a physical token of greatness, but was also a symbol of promised patronage from Lord Artemis himself for whatever works people were accomplishing. For Taako, that meant his culinary scientists could improve ways to make good food at a lower cost so that it could be accessible for everyone. Of course, like most recipients of Lord Artemis’s Grace, Taako also had a philanthropy, and he personally oversaw the creation and operation of free food stations in Neverwinter. With Lord Artemis’s Grace, he hoped to expand his model to the rest of Faerun. 

Sitting not too far from Taako was Angus, and surprisingly, Kravitz. He was interested to see what Angus would do with Lord Artemis’s Grace, and searched the kid on his cell phone.

_”Child prodigy Angus McDonald to receive Lord Artemis’s Grace. _

_Many know McDonald due to his short lifetime of building robots. We’ve compiled a list of top ten things you should know about Angus McDonald. _

_1\. He started building robots at the age of 3_

_Yes, even though they were pretty rudimentary, and mainly built from “Build-your-own” kits, McDonald started early with his love of electronics._

_2\. At the age of 5, McDonald made his first robot from scratch_

_This robot, now a defunct model named “Rover”, was hailed as McDonald’s first true creation. McDonald supposedly made her from recycled computer parts, a microwave, camera pieces, and aluminum foil. _

_3\. McDonald loves dogs_

_Like many young boys, McDonald loves animals, and dogs are apparently his most favorite!_

_4\. McDonald was taken into the foster system at age 7, and is currently sponsored by the robotics company TopWorks_

_After a hover car accident claimed his biological parents, McDonald was placed in the foster system. However, his climb to fame helped him become sponsored by TopWorks, Faerun’s leading robotics company. Now McDonald has access to the latest technology and specialized education and is building better bots for TopWorks._

Taako was surprised he’d never heard of such a child, but before he could read the last few points, the sounds of a grand orchestra heralded the beginning of the ceremony. Large curtains opened on the stage, revealing a podium and a table with glass trophies sitting on it. Clapping resounded from the audience as Lord Artemis made his way on stage, dressed in royal purple gowns of unending layers. He paused when he reached the center of the stage and cleared his throat. 

“Welcome to the 22nd annual Ceremony of Grace. We are gathered here to honor exceptional people who have excelled high beyond their craft and have shown to be deserving of my grace,” Lord Artemis introduced. Taako felt a swell of pride knowing that he would be one of those honored. 

Lord Artemis had been ruling over Neverwinter for the past 58 years, but didn’t look a day over 21. Despite moments of sage wisdom, Lord Artemis could be quite brash and foolish, like the boy he was when he first came into power. Whispered secrets of how he retained his youth spread wide and far, and Taako was admittedly curious himself, but he figured it was some big wig political scheme.

But Lord Artemis was a good enough ruler, even when making poor decisions, so most people did not mind his longevity.

“Please help me welcome Neverwinter’s orator, Brad Bradson,” Lord Artemis said, and a largely modified man stepped onto the podium to speak. His skin was a grayish color, and he was tall and broad, but not very filled in. He towered over Lord Artemis when shaking his hand, but he tapped his throat, and his voice grew loud.

“What is greatness? Greatness can be defined in many ways, but today we let greatness be defined by example.”

“Ugh, snooze fest,” Taako shrugged, tuning the orator out. Instead he texted Lup, hoping she had her phone on her.

_To: Lup_

_did you see the hot piece of ass i was talking to earlier?_

_he's sitting in front of me_

He waited for Lup’s response while Brad continued on about historical achievements made by other recipients of Lord Artemis’s Grace. 

_From: Lup_

_uh YEAH I DID_

_you gonna get on that?_

_To: Lup_

_im gonna try_

_he has a kid_

The person beside Taako cleared her throat and gave him a judgmental look, but Taako just brushed it off. Instead he flipped over his wrist and began to text through his encoder. 

_To: Kravitz McDonald_

_hey hot stuff why are you sitting with the big leagues_

He watched as Kravitz got the message, and turned his head to search for Taako. He gave him a smile but didn’t respond to his message. 

_To: Kravitz McDonald_

_playing coy i see_

_From: Lup_

_Fucking DILF_

Taako snickered, earning a glare from the person sitting next to him.

Brad finished up his speech, just as he sent that message, and the audience began clapping. Lord Artemis, who had been seated, now stood, and with the glass trophies that represented Lord Artemis’s Grace lined up, he raised his hands. 

“Let the ceremony begin.”

One by one, the recipients were called onto the stage and asked what they would do with Lord Artemis’s Grace. When it was Angus’s time, he walked on stage with Kravitz. 

“Angus McDonald. You have been singled out by your outstanding work with robots. What will you do with my Grace?” Lord Artemis asked, handing over the glass statue. 

“As you can see, my passion is building androids that are indiscernible from humans, and I will continue to work on building the perfect AI that rivals human thought,” Angus said, adjusting his glasses. “This is my magnum opus, Kravitz, and he inspires to be a conductor.”

“Can a robot truly learn how to make music? I am excited to see where your research goes,” Lord Artemis said before allowing Angus and Kravitz to walk off stage.  
There were a few more names called before Taako was called onto stage, and he could feel the excitement bubbling within him. 

His entire life’s work had reached a culminating point. He worked hard, and finally receiving Lord Artemis’s Grace was something he was truly proud of. 

“Woo! Go Taako!” he heard Lup shout from the audience, and he smiled, knowing that she would cause a scene wherever she went. 

As he walked on stage, he could feel all the lights and cameras on him and he walked with confidence and purpose to receive Lord Artemis’s Grace. 

“Taako, you have been recognized as one of the top chefs of Neverwinter. With an unmatched palate and incredible focus on quality, we are proud to give you this outstanding reward. Tell me, what will you do with my Grace?”

“Honestly, my man, I’m going to keep doing what Taako does best. Making good food that everyone can enjoy. I look to expand the Sizzlin’ it Up With Taako brand and help more people have access to good food,” he said casually, accepting the glass trophy. 

“Very well, thank you,” Lord Artemis said, before gesturing Taako off stage.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur, and many photographers vied for the opportunity to photograph Taako. Many people congratulated him, and he took the thanks as well as more flutes of champagne. Lup stood with him, wanting to be in the center of the action.

“Congratulations, sir,” Angus’s voice chimed out over the ambient chatter. 

Taako turned to face Angus and Kravitz, the latter of which seemed to be sizing him up in a lewd manner. Taako was rather surprised that he could pull of flirting so well. 

“Hey, congrats to you too, little Fantasy Bill Nye,” Taako responded, ignoring Kravitz’s looks, despite the feeling that his ears were burning. “I look forward to seeing what kind of things you cook up next.”

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d be interested in helping with my research.”

“Um…” Taako said, looking between the two of them, Kravitz’s smile seemed non-threatening, and he nodded from where he stood behind Angus. 

“My dad doesn’t really get to talk with people outside of me and a specialist from the lab, and he suggested that maybe you could help expand his social circle!” Angus said excitedly. “His social skills are mainly learned from the internet, but I'd like him to learn on his own.”

“Oh, what, does he say shit like ‘get dunked on, lil bitch’,” Lup asked and Taako laughed. 

“Hey!” Kravitz exclaimed, covering Angus’s ears. “Inappropriate language.”

Taako looked between the two of them and smiled. 

“Sure, I’ll do it,”

“What?” Angus questioned loudly, pulling Kravitz’s hands from his ears. “What’d you say?”

“I said ‘bitch’,” Taako said, watching in amusement how Kravitz’s hands went immediately back to Angus’s ears. “Okay, okay, we’re done cursing.”

“I’m not,” Lup said. 

“_Lup’s_ not, but I am,” Taako said, and Kravitz removed his hands from an indignant Angus. 

“I know that’s not what you said at first,” Angus said. “Will you help me or not?”

“Yeah, kid,” Taako said, “I’ll help you out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, it's been almost a year and here I am updating. Can't promise that updates will get any better, but I will try my best.

The first time they talked was in a sealed room under surveillance from Angus, and the head researcher Barry Bluejeans, who Taako thought was such a joke for having such a hilarious last name. But because of the watchful eyes, Taako had to dial back how horny he was for the robot. 

Even in sterile lighting, wearing a button down and slacks, he looked ravishing, and Taako wanted to tell him. He wanted to make Kravitz squirm with his words, if that were even possible, and he wanted to be fucked halfway to the Moonshae Isles or vice versa. 

But Angus was watching, and even though Taako picked on the kid a little bit, he wasn’t such a poor influence that he would suscept him to his libido. Maybe he’d do it to Barry, just to see how long the researcher held out before flipping his lid. 

Conversation, Taako thought, was just as boring as he remembered it. Kravitz was really great at talking, so Taako had no idea why he was even here. But he liked the way Kravitz’s mouth looked when it formed words, so he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, and tried not to snooze off as Kravitz rambled about some poet laureate of some city he couldn’t recall. Angus’s voice came over the loudspeaker. 

“Dad, you’re boring him. You can’t talk to him like you talk to me,” Angus said, before the connection fizzled out. 

“Uh, yo, I’ve been doing this like, for a week now, and I don’t really see the point,” Taako said to the ceiling. “My man’s just boring me with facts about Faerun.”

“That room you’re in is blocking his connection to the internet. Dad is able to respond to situations by finding answer online, but I’m trying to expand his social core by forcing him to _learn_ how to interact with people,” Angus explained. 

“And you couldn’t do this with any of your lackeys, because?” Taako asked. 

“They tend to like the things that dad says by default. Dad, try asking Taako about what _he_ likes.”

Kravitz nodded before his irises started spinning. 

“So, what do you like to do, Taako?” Kravitz asked, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward. This pose was much more casual than the stiff position he’d been in before.

“Well, I like to cook, and I like to do shit with my sister, though gods know what we get up to in our free time,” Taako started, feeling slightly awkward but giving it a go. “I also like long walks on the beach.”

“Like the novelist Yuri Eya, who wrote about the romance between young Stefan and Rose, who had an illicit affair-“

“Uuugghhhh,” Taako groaned, slumping in his chair. 

“What’s wrong?” Kravitz asked, looking concerned. 

“You’re being boring again.”

“I do not understand,” Kravitz said with the tones of disappointment. 

“Let’s just call it a day,” Angus said, coming over the speaker again, dejection in his voice. 

The two walked from the room, and Kravitz took a moment after stepping through the threshold. 

The room they were in was part of the large apartment the Angus lived in. It doubled as his research area, and so a few rooms in the apartment were converted into sleek workshops or testing rooms while half of the apartment remained traditionally residential. The large, unused kitchen separated the two, and Taako noticed on his first visit how garish the clash was. 

He stepped towards the entry hall where his coat was waiting, and he felt an arm at his elbow. A door opened from somewhere deeper in the apartment.

“Taako, I’m sorry,” Kravitz said, sounding truly upset. “I know it’s difficult to deal with me, but I’d like to keep seeing you.”

Taako gave a sardonic smile. 

“Smooth now that you’re connected to the internet again, I see,” he said. Angus turned the corner and saw the two of them at the doorway. 

“Sorry, Taako,” Angus apologized. “I’ll keep working on his social core. He should be better next time.”

“About that,” Taako started. “I’m not gonna come back. This has been fun- actually, scratch that, no it hasn’t. This _hasn’t_ been fun, and I’ve just been wasting my time. I’m sure you can find someone else to talk with your little robot.”

He shrugged his arm from Kravitz hold and opened the front door, stepping out of the apartment and into the hallway. If Kravitz weren’t so hot, he wouldn’t have gotten roped into such an experiment in the first place. 

Taako let his mind wander instead to what he would cook for dinner, and wondering if Lup had already started. He pulled out his cell phone to text her before he stepped out into the cold. Despite Neverwinter’s name, it actually could get quite cold, and Taako made his way to his hover car, getting in it before heading home. 

The drive home was short, as travel typically was in hover cars. They were much safer now than they were nearly a decade ago, and there still weren’t many people who could afford them so the airways stayed clear. Only in large, technologically advanced cities did they have integrated airways for hovercars, other places had open air. Though it was illegal to drive in the open air without a special license. 

Taako and Lup’s home was gated, in one of the nicest neighborhoods in Neverwinter. Wealth flowed freely here, and even though Taako didn’t know his neighbors, he knew at least a couple of them had to have been blessed with Lord Artemis’s Grace. But they didn’t really brush elbows with the Neverwinter nobility, usually because their antics infuriated such stuck-up, traditionalist people. 

Lup’s hover car was missing when Taako got home, which meant he had the house all to himself. She never did respond to his text message.

Immediately, Taako began blasting ska music, which he started listening to ironically before actually getting into it, but he’d eat his hand before admitting that to anyone. With Lup gone, he had free reign of the kitchen. Not that he minded her help, but he honestly needed to cook alone to sort out why he was so irritated about Kravitz. 

Taako didn’t have plans to get so invested with a robot. When he saw Kravitz at the gala, he thought he could get in a good fuck before turning the other loose, never to be seen again, but now he had to actually be part of his building and development. Not only was that boring, but it was not what Taako even signed up for. 

Staring at Kravitz everyday and trying to talk to him started out as frustrating. Sitting across from him alone in a room was the very man he coveted, and his fixation on him, which was purely physical, would simmer low in his gut, urging him to make a move towards Kravitz. But then that fire went away when he realized how boring Kravitz was without the aid of the internet, and then Taako remembered that he was lusting after a robot. 

Not a human. Not someone who could warm his bed or offer any real passion, but a robot, who despite his faux skin, was cold, and behind those whirring gold irises was just numbers that told Kravitz what to say and when. 

The thoughts made him a little upset, but he let himself get lost in the stock he was making, all for a dish he would soon enjoy. 

Dinner was a little less than grand, especially without Lup to liven things up. Taako’s ska playlist kept blaring, and he barely heard the doorbell ring. 

Technically it wasn’t the doorbell, since it was the gate’s bell, but Taako pulled up the info on his encoder about who’s information showed up. In order to ring the bell, visitors had to scan their encoders, so it double as light security. 

_Kravitz McDonald_

Taako furrowed his eyebrows, and unlocked the gate remotely, before getting up to open the door. 

“Kravitz, what are you-“

He was cut off by a desperate kiss, as Kravitz cold lips slid across his own. 

As much as he wanted this, Taako pulled away. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Kravitz said lowly, and the fire inside Taako that had been nearly extinguished flared back to life. 

“I assume since you laid eyes on me,” Taako flirted, with a small smile. Kravitz leaned closer into his space, pushing him against the door frame and kissing him breathless. 

Taako pulled Kravitz’s heavy body inside, closing the door behind them as he slid his tongue into Kravitz’s mouth. There was a slight hesitation before Kravitz’s hands went to Taako’s ass, hoisting him up. 

“Damn, you’re strong,” Taako sighed, wrapping his arms around Kravitz’s neck and his legs around Kravitz waist. Kravitz kissed down Taako’s neck, leaving no other reply. 

Taako was glad Lup wasn’t here, because if things kept going like this then someone was going to get fucked tonight. 

He let Kravitz carry him down the hallway of their house, and Taako stopped him where his room was. 

“Are we really going to do this?” he asked, a bit breathlessly. 

“Only if you want to,” Kravitz purred, nipping at Taako’s neck. 

“Fuck, _yes_, I want to,” Taako responded, before Kravitz walked him into his room and deposited him on the bed. 

It was times like these when Taako felt disdain at the fact his clothes had to be so elaborate and layered. They were only obstacles. But, those obstacles were nothing for Kravitz’s deft and eager hands. 

Undressing took less than a minute, and when they were both naked, Taako couldn’t help but lick his lips. Kravitz looked even better naked than in clothes, no question about it, and the robot crawled over Taako, trailing a line of kisses down his neck and shoulder. 

“I don’t need foreplay, my dude, just get on to the good part,” Taako said, squirming lightly under Kravitz’s touch. 

“Suit yourself,” Kravitz said, sitting up on his knees and stroking his cock. “Lube?” 

“Second drawer,” Taako said, pointing to the dresser where he kept all his necessities. 

Silhouetted against the dim lighting Taako kept his room at, Kravitz looked like a work of art. His hair was still tied up with golden accents, and lights danced underneath his dark skin from various electric signals being sent and running. Taako reached out a hand to touch his hard abs, and found they felt surprisingly real. Chiseled, but not as if they were made of stone. 

“You like what you see?” Kravitz asked with one raised eyebrow when he grabbed the lube. 

“Hell yeah,” Taako responded. 

“I don’t have a bad view myself,” Kravitz said and Taako rolled his eyes. Before he could chastise Kravitz impatiently, the robot slid off the bed, dragging Taako by his hips to the edge of the bed. 

“A blowjob? For me? Oh, Kravitz, you shouldn’t have,” Taako joked, and gasped when Kravitz swallowed his dick to the base. 

“Oohh, _fuck_,” Taako breathed, his fingers fisting the silk blankets below him. Kravitz didn’t let up, and somehow his mouth just felt _perfect_. He didn’t know how a robot’s mouth could be wet, but he wasn’t complaining as he felt Kravitz’s tongue lick at the underside of his dick. 

It had been too long since Taako got head, and he felt himself twitch in the robot’s mouth, who just continued to lick and suck around his length. 

“You’re so good at this, babe,” Taako said, leaning back on his elbows. He heard the pop of the lube cap, but let it go ignored. Knowing what Kravitz was going to do next, he spread his legs. 

Just as he expected, one of Kravitz’s cold fingers poked at his ass, and Taako groaned when he felt the digit slowly push through his tight ring of muscle. It burned a little, but it wasn’t something Taako couldn’t handle. 

Caught up in the sensation of Kravitz sucking him off, the discomfort from his finger disappeared and his hips were canting to a slow and steady rhythm. A second finger pushed in alongside the first and for a moment Taako seized up before taking a deep breath and relaxing, leaning into the heavenly feeling of Kravitz’s mouth around his dick. Taako let out a low moan, punctuated by his short and quick breaths, and he let his torso fall, bringing one hand up to play with his nipples. 

Just as he was getting used to the feeling of two fingers, Kravitz added a third, and the stretch made Taako furrow his eyebrows and bite his lip. He wiggled slightly, trying to help the third digit through, before it slid in. Taako’s back arched at the feeling of three fingers inside of him, gently probing at his insides, but just barely missing their mark. 

The fingers and the blowjob were enough though, and after a while Taako felt his breath hitch as his body tensed, ready to spill into Kravitz’s mouth. But just as quickly as his orgasm mouted, it was over, and Kravitz had pulled Taako’s wet and weeping dick from his mouth and his fingers from his ass. 

“No, no, Krav, _babe_, I was so close-“

“I know,” Kravitz said, and his gravelly voice sent shivers up Taako’s spine. He stood, pulling Taako’s hips flush with his, and if the blond was being honest with himself, he kind of liked being pulled and pushed around. 

Not that he would ever admit it. 

Kravitz turned him on his side, lifting his leg up over his shoulder, before slowly pushing inside. Taako groaned at the feeling of something much bigger than three fingers forcing his entrance open, and he clutched his bed sheets, barely breathing as the robot pushed deeper and deeper, until he was fully seated inside of Taako. 

Taako let out a shuddering breath, muscles squeezing around Kravitz, but before he could get used to it, Kravitz pulled out, nearly all the way, and slammed back into him. 

The blond couldn’t contain the wanton moans that tumbled from his lips, and they kept coming as Kravitz set a slow and brutal pace. 

“Holy fuck, holy fuck,” Taako cursed with baited breath, his own dick bobbing uselessly as Kravitz pounded into him. 

Every exhale was accented with a high-pitched moan, and as Kravitz’s pace speed up, so did the vulgar and obscene noises coming from Taako’s mouth. 

The robot was penetrating deep, and the poor bundle of nerves inside of Taako’s hot cavern were being abused. He would never have a lay this good. 

Taako opened his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure and saw Kravitz with his brow furrowed, clutching his pale leg with his hips moving rhythmically. Watching his dick disappear in his body was mesmerizing, and he could feel breathlessness wash over him as he heard Kravitz’s light grunts and groans. 

“I’m close,” Taako warned, clawing at the bedsheets for any type of purchase. “I’m s-so close, don’t stop.”

With every pulse of his heartbeat and each slide of Kravitz’s dick, he could feel himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge, and without much more warning, he let out a choked sob, semen spilling from his dick as he writhed under the weight of his orgasm; like a rolling wave that started at the tips of his toes and crushed the breath from him as it made its way to the top of his head. 

He couldn’t help but whine as Kravitz continued his brutal pace, the sound of his hips slamming against his ass rhythmic, and Taako panted, his dick weakly pulsing as more and more cum was forcefully pushed out. 

The hot twitching of his muscles around Kravitz’s dick was too much for the robot, and he spilled inside of Taako’s letting out a weak and low moan as he did. He gave a few more shaky thrusts as he came, and fell over the blond, catching himself with both of his arms. 

Taako sighed as he felt the last tendrils of pleasure seep from his body. He didn’t know what that experience felt like for Kravitz, but it was the best sex Taako had ever had. 

“So what’d you do, sneak out after Angus fell asleep?” Taako asked, breaking the post-coital quiet that had fallen upon them when they had gotten situated in bed. 

Kravitz gave a seemingly sheepish smile, which was all the answer Taako needed. For a robot, he was very expressive.

“I know I might regret this question, but who taught you how to do that?” Taako asked again.

“Internet,” Kravitz said, resting his head on his elbow so he could lie on his side and stare at Taako. 

“But you were built to do it? To bang, I mean?”

Kravitz gave a laugh through his nose, and Taako could swear he was human. 

“Angus didn’t do that. Barry did. He didn’t feel it was his job to…explain it all to him yet,” Kravitz answered and Taako nodded. 

“_Barry_ made your dick? Ugh, I knew I shouldn’t have asked,” Taako groaned. 

They sat in silence for a long time while Kravitz brushed through Taako’s hair. It was comforting, and Taako thought he might be able to fall asleep, until Kravitz broke the silence.

“Please keep talking with me,” Kravitz said. 

“I am talking to you,” Taako responded, feeling sleep come over his body like a weighted blanket. 

“I mean in the lab.”

Taako groaned. 

“I don’t want to,” he said, rolling over. 

“Please? It means so much to Angus that you’re helping him, and it means so much to me too. I want to get better, and I like you a lot,” Kravitz said, resting his hand on Taako’s bare arm. 

Taako realized that Kravitz actually felt lukewarm. That paired with the fact that Kravitz just told him he liked him made Taako jolt. It had been a long time since anyone said that and meant it, so he was immediately on the defensive. 

“You don’t have feelings, Krav. You _can’t_ like me. You can’t _want_ to get better,” Taako sighed, sitting up. He let the bed sheets pool around his waist before he stood up, gathering his haphazardly strewn clothes. 

“Sure I can. Just because I’m not like you doesn’t mean that on some level I can’t desire things,” Kravitz said after a moment of silence. 

There were so many responses, so many feelings, that Taako had to Kravitz’s words, but he just sighed. 

He wished so badly for Kravitz to have been made human. Not some robot who would spit out the best answers to any social situation as according to the internet. But when he turned to look at Kravitz, he could see heartbreak. Tiny micro-expressions at the edges of his face that conveyed so much emotion that Taako just got sucked right back in.

“Fine. I’ll keep helping Angus,” he said as he pulled on his boxers. “But you have to keep me company in the off-hours.”

Kravitz smiled from behind him. 

“Sounds like a win-win for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll be updating this fic, but it'll happen someday hopefully within the next week.
> 
> Come scream to me about taz on [tumblr!](https://12-trackmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
